Gasovine: The takeover
by YOGSCASTNoxibri
Summary: OK! This ain't star wars, but It's about a war in the stars, so I put that. Got the straight? Good. Anyways, when Earth is blown up by Mars, Space General Wolf takes residence in a hut at the edge of Gasovine City. But duty still calls for him there... Rated K because you know. I like K ! English. Adventure/Sci-Fi


A/N:

Hi everybody! I'm starting a new FANFIC (I know so many new ones) that ISN'T Yogventures or minecraft. I don't know what it really is, but I've just put Star Wars. It's about a war in space so… I guess that's ok? But it isn't Star Wars. Some of the characters ARE made up, and own to Lewis Holliday, Natalie Hall and Sophie McDonald (ME). SOOO lets begin!

**ENJOY**

General Wolf looked out of the window of his base at Gasavine. The city was buzzing with life, teleporting humans grinning with bags full of shopping and food. It made him smile to think that HE was the only real human left. He didn't teleport. He was from the planet Earth. After the war between Earth and Mars, Earth was left ruined. There was no one left, so he escaped and found this planet in a different dimension. Don't ask HOW exactly he got here, he forgot. It was a very long time ago. But he didn't age up on this planet; you lived 50 years and then died. But because Wolf wasn't from this planet, he didn't age up at all, so he didn't die.

A furious knock echoed through the hallway of the large, black bleak building at the peak of Gasavine City. General Wolf stood up from the sofa in the miniscule room he was in. And when I say miniscule, I MEAN miniscule. It could only just about fit the chair and Wolf at once. Walking to the hallway, he wondered who it was. No one was ever in danger here, why would they need a Space Army General? The furious knocking became more frantic as the knocker started screaming.

"HELP! ZOMBIES! PLEASE, THEY'RE GONNA HURT ME!"

Zombies? Nah, they only existed on Earth. He knew that. He opened the door and saw a 20 year old woman; she was beating away what looked like an experiment gone wrong. Sensing danger, General Wolf grabbed her and pulled her in. The 'thing' started banging on the door moaning in despair for blood. The happy cheers from the city had stopped, and now all Wolf could hear was screaming. He had already lived through zombies, and he had lost everything. His family, his friends. The only person he knew that was alive was Agent Piglet. She fell out with the general when he wouldn't let her go back to Earth to search for survivors. God knows where she is now.

He looked more closely at the woman he had helped. She had brown hair with a bit of blonde. Her skin was a tiny bit purple and had bright purple eyes. She was wearing a black cape that covered her mouth and nose. Black, sturdy boots covered her feet, and she had a shirt that looked as if it had been in a good few battles; there was blood everywhere on her; Bloody pants, shirt, boots, even face. The girl was sporting a nosebleed and limping badly. The only thing that seemed bloodless was her cape that was perfect and spotless. He noticed her groan lightly. Where are my manners? He asked himself.

"Come sit down. I'll make some tea," He muttered.

The girl nodded and sat down in the kitchen. Wolf proceeded to make tea and biscuits. When he finished he sat down himself.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Umm, it's… I can't remember because everyone just called me weirdo, 'cause of my eyes," she murmed "Ummm… it's Noxibri! But call me Noxie!" She extended her arm to shake his. He took it happily and smiled.

"What happened?" General Wolf asked, getting straight to the point.

"All I can remember is moaning at Mam for having too much shopping, and then she was tackled by a zombie, so I ran to the nearest house, which was yours!" she finished, smiling.

Wolf nodded. This was exactly what had happened one earth, when he was 20 (now he was 29).

There was another knock on the door. Standing up, Wolf went to answer it.

"Space General Wolf? We need you..." The man there said.

Noxibri walked up to Wolf.

"And your friend,"

A/N:

Soooooooo! Like it? Don't like it? I don't like haters, though. But tell me what I did wrong, and what I can do better‼ Please review if you like it, this is really all down to my friends for the OCs, letting me use them, such and such. Please check out 'General Wolfs' fanfic account, SkyStories (he's still learning) XD joking Lewis. Don't kill me! Follow me on Twitter, I am ToxicBrine Noxibri. Follow me, I'll follow you! I love y'all (what's with the American Soph?), and I'll see you all later!

BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE‼‼‼!

(If you wanna play Minecraft with me, go on pvp. sc (altogether) and hop over to Towny. I'll probably be on there)

BROFIST

((Yea, I'm a bro!))

(((Disappears In A Cloud Of Ender Particles)))


End file.
